Melted Pot of Diamonds
by ohnanagleek
Summary: The girls are all ready to face the challenges adult life throws at them. However, it really takes some courage to fight through those battles when things come up along the way. (Sequel to Hot Hearted, but can stand alone). Rated T & M. Give it a try ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wassuppp people! Lol so here we are again bringing this story back. I would like to give thanks to u all for sticking with this stor and giving me ides on how the sequel should go. I was told most to do a time jump to the college years, yet show flashbacks for the things that would need to be further explained. So that's what I am going to do here.**

 **If you haven't read the first story and you want to read this one, I think it can stand for itself; the flashbacks may keep you from getting confused.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…wish I did though, cause samcedes would've been endgame frfr haha.**

 _ **MELTED POT OF DIAMONDS**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"All I'm saying is that this heat is a bitch." Brittany laughed. "Hell I'm already about the average body temperature for a human, why do I need to add 105 degree weather to that?"

Quinn popped her head behind Santana and shrugged at the girl on the screen. "Hey, we've been having massive heat over here too. I'm sweating in places I never knew I could." She reasoned quickly walking away.

Santana cringed. "Dammit Q, we didn't need to know that." There was a lound bang in the kitchen followed by an even louder _'SHIT'._

"No, I totally can relate." Brittany chuckled. "So, what's up with Quinnie?" She asked?.

Santana smiled. "Well, she's a little nervous for later on. Mercedes' parents are coming up here for a few days."

"Well that's awesome. She shouldn't be nervous."

"Yeah, but the thing is her grandmother is coming too. And you _know_ how she has no filter; old hag has been all on Cedes back like a leech. You know she even had to nerve to say something about her weight? I mean, I know the topic doesn't really bother her anymore, but still it depends on how far you go. And her grandmother's ideas/approval means so much to her."

Brittany exhaled. "Yeah, true."

The short-haired blonde came into the living room, and collapsed on the suede coach. "Yeah, and if she steps out of line, she's gonna need a breathing tube." Quinn growled.

Brittany shook her head. "No, don't get yourself so worked up Quinn."

"Plus tonight I have a plan for when Cedes goes to sleep. I don't want her in a bad mood when she lays her head down tonight." Quinn stressed.

Brittany sat up confused. "Wait, what is it?"

"She's gonna propose to her in sleep fashion." Santana smiled."

Brittany's face beamed with excitement and tilted her head. "Wait, so you're going to propose to her in her sleep or…"

Santana nodded. "I'm thinking the same thing; however she won't tell me details."

The thought of being with her mate for the rest of her life made her heart beat in ways people wouldn't even know. She really didn't need to worry about her baby leaving her cause she trusts Mercedes, they balanced each other out. She wanted to be creative and suprising in how she will do this. Especially with the fact that Mercedes is kind of been overwhelmed with school work, this will definitely take the edge off a little bit. "Well, you all will know when she goes screaming in excitement. Until then, you'll have to wait." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, knowing how Cedes is she will be jumping off the walls." Brittany encouraged. "You remember when Santana bursts into the living room the day after I proposed to her? Oh goodness, that was priceless." She laughed.

Quinn chuckled. "Ah yes. Nothing could have ruined her mood that day." She stretched out on the soft sofa, proping her feet on the arm. "Can't balme the girl for being happy."

Santana and Quinn hears shuffling on Brittany's end of the screen. Brittany turns to the side offscreen as if someone were speaking to her. A man decked out in gear comes and whispers in her ear. A stoned look brushed over the dutch-girl's face as she looked down. The man leaves a short time later and Brittany clears her throat. "Hey, uh, I have to go and get back to my squad."

Santana painted a smile on her face, yet Brittany notices it doesn't reach her eyes. "No, it's fine. Go save the world." She sadly giggled.

Brittany lightly grinned. "I'm sorry I can't be there right now, but I'm coming home soon okay. I'll be back for longer...okay?"

The latina nodded. "Alright."

"Okay. Goodbye, I'll try to send-." She stopped her sentence when her fiance started to shaking her head furiously. "What, what? Baby, what's the matter."

Santana couldn't help her eyes from pooling with tears. "Dont...don't say goodbye okay." She shook her head again. "Say see you later, or something like that. But not goodbye. Okay?"

The blonde exhaled and nodded. "Okay, sorry."

"Pierce, we have to go _now_." The man from the camera semi yelled.

"Okay." Brittany stood, reaching for her jacket hanging on the chair. "Quinn Santana, I'll see you guys soon okay. I love you. Por lo que reste de vida. ( **for the rest of my life** )" She said.

"Te amo mucho, por lo que reste de vida." Santana said.

After the screen went blank, Santana closed the computer and sat there a moment longer trying to keep her composure. Quinn sat up after a sob broke throught the silent atmosphere. Looking over the top of the sofa, what she saw just about broke her heart. Santana had her hands over her face, back slumped, and from the sounds coming from the girl, she was obviously sobbing. She stood and walked over to her friend. "Santana? Santana?"

"Hmm?"

Quinn removed her hands from her face and led her back to the couch in the living room. They sit beside each other and Quinn hands her a tissue. "Everything will be fine San."

Santana rolls her eyes. "How can you be so sure Quinn? Everything is not so great and easy for everyone."

"She'll be back before you know it San-"

"What, only for her to leave again?" She fired looking through her friend's hazel green eyes.

Quinn sighed and pulled the girl into a hug they both really needed. "She's my best freind Santana; I worry too. But come on this is what she chose to do and we just have to support that."

"I know that, yet she doesn't have it as easy as you would think. She isn't the only werewolf in the military, I think we know this. Werewolves are spread across the world too. She to-told me that she had a secret meeting with another group which happened to be a group of werewolves too. In the meeting they discussed things from ideas and technique to weaponry."

The short-haired blonde sat confused, but kept her hold on the girl. "Um oh. So what does-"

Santana pulled away from her friend to look her in the eye. "The speaker at her meeting showed them a variety of weapons. The people they fight against use silver bullets and wolfsbane Quinn... Hell our military use those things too."

As she peered into worried eyes, Quinn understood the subliminal meaning of what the girl is saying. She straightened her posture and held the girl's hands in her own. "I'm not going to lie and say that doesn't scare me...but there is no way in hell Brittany wouldn't find her way back to us. She would be damned if she couldn't come home to you." She encouraged. "And honestly, it's been almost three years. Compared to how long people do this, it hasn't been that long yet."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"I promise. She's not going anywhere, okay?" She assured softly. "Okay?"

Santana nodded. "Okay."

Quinn took the tissue and dabbed her face and took one of her own. She did the same to herself; seemed she had shed some tears herself. "Now... Since we are a blubbering mess, how about we indulge in some ice cream and watch those horrific films you like, hm?" She stood and skipped to the kitchen. She came back with birthday cake flavored ice cream. She popped in Insidious 2 and cuddled next to the girl. Santana smiled.

"You don't have to watch this you know? I know how much you hate horror movies."

"No, no. I am willing to sit here through torture to make you feel better because I love you and you are also my best friend...even if you do have a wierd fetish for horror." Quinn clipped playfully.

The other girl laughed and grabbed one of the spoons on the table. "You know, birthday cake is Britt's favorite flavor. She said it reminds her of a unicorn's favorite ice cream." She said softly.

Quinn internally face-palmed. _'I just had to get this one...'_ she thought.

The poker-face look on Quinn made Santana giggle. "It's fine Q. This is my favorite flavor too anyway."

"Alright, cool." Reaching for the remote, she pressed play on the dvd player.

.

.

.

.

A couple hours later, Santana found herself in she and Brittany's bedroom. She loved how the colors she and Brittany picked for the room contrasted against the brick of the loft. She loved the bed she was currently sitting on. How the satin silk sheets wrapped held her mates scent and wrapped around her when she slept at night; how it held so many memories that made her grin ear to ear when she thought about them.

She sat with her back against the headboard in one of Brittany's robes, fresh out the shower. Her gaze lingered on the rock sitting on her ring finger, thinking could she be so lucky.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _Brittany and Santana sat on the large blanket laid under them. Santana snuggled into the girl's side, the two of them overlooking the beauty of Niagra Falls during the night time. Brittany has been back for two months and she didn't want to wait any longer. She had consulted her mother and father about her decision and to her surprise she didn't need to buy an engagement ring. Not that she wouldn't because she would, but her father insisted that Santana would just love the design._

"My grandmother had this ring passed to her, as did her parents and many generations before her. So, I told myself why not do the same and keep the tradition going." _Her father's words played in her head as she realized she was really going to go for it. Then she thought about how much she loved Santana and everything that is in store for them. A light purr rumbled in her chest and she pulled the girl closer to her, pressing a feather-light kiss on the girl's forehead. The chilling air had no effect on the two girls who were stuck in their own bubble._

 _"You know I love you so much, right?" Santana smiled._

 _Brittany looked into chocolate brown orbs and mirrored the smile. "Of course."_

 _"And I always will. Por lo que reste de vida."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"It means for the rest of my life."_

 _The blonde started adoringly into her eyes. The next words just blurted out of her mouth without hesitation. "Will you marry me." She said hopeful tears pooling in her eyes. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Said girl had a nice and sweet speech, but her emotions got the better of her. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box._

 _The two sat on their knees in front of each other. Brittany opened the box to reveal an eventails ring featuring diamond solitaire set in platinum and diamonds. It was undoubtfully the most beautiful ring they have seen thus far. Brittany licked her lips. "I'm sorry I just blurted that out...I really had a whole speech in mind. But I do mean it though. I want you with me for sure and I want to give you the wedding of your dreams and so so much more after that."_

 _Santana froze in her spot. The only sound in her ears that could be heard was the water crashing against the rocks and the wind blowing against them. It took her a moment to get throught the initial shock before she exhaled a shaky- "Yes."_

 _Brittany's eyes widened. "Yes?!"_

 _The latina nodded, reality catching up to her. "Of course I will marry you babe."_

 _With shaky hands, Brittany removed the ring from its box and slid it onto Santana's ring finger. Santana caught her breath and her face beamed._

 _"Ah! Oh my god Britt, we're getting married!" She exclaimed ecstatic. She pulled the girl to her and sucked her into a searing kiss._

 _Brittany chuckled and moved on top of the girl, not breaking their lip lock._

 _ **-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

When they got back to their hotel they made sweet love all night and into the morning time until it was time to leave. That point in her life was her favorite so far and she had many more to experience. She whipped the small tears that managed to escape her eyes and snuggled further into the bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

* * *

Quinn looked around the second floor where the huge living room sat in the loft. It looked to be clean from head to toe.

"Okay. What to do..." She sighed. Her phone started to ring, the song Million by Tink playing in the air. "Hey." She answered with a smile.

 **"Hey baby, what are you doing." Mercedes said.**

Quinn shrugged. "Nothing, just doing some cleaning for when your parents and your grandmother arrives later."

 **"Oh okay. Well um it seems that my class is running a little overtime because the teacher decided that it would be a good idea to bring his pet cat to class and it attacked one of the students." She laughed.**

"Oh wow really?"

 **"Yep. Although I do kind of feel bad for the girl; her face was scratched up bad."**

"Damn. So how long do you think it'll be then?"

Mercedes turned to the clock hanging on one of the buildings. **"Well it's 3:00 right now, so maybe another hour and thirty minutes."**

"Aww..." The girl frowned. "I miss you though."

 **"You always miss me silly."** Mercedes said then giggled as she heard her mate chuckle an 'I know'. She saw some of her fellow classmates start to walk into the building where her class was. Mercedes stood and grabbed the couple of books she needed for the day. **"I have to go Q, I think my class is starting again. But hey, I'll see you then okay?"**

The blonde sat on the couch behind her. "'Kay, see you then. Love you."

 **"I love you too honey bun."**

Quinn ended the call and stood. Walking towards the window, she could see the sky was clear and it wasn't that hot ouutside for a change. "I guess I have time for a small run."

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: There you have it, the first chapter. Took me a while to figure out a title for some reason lol. To clear things up, they are currently on their way to starting their junior year of college. And the dinner will be in the next chapter, seeing as this chapter was kind of Brittana based; the next one will focus on Quinncedes more.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes (if any). This story may be as long as Hot Hearted, possibly longer, depends...**

 **Anyway review please, I want to know what you think. Was the proposal okay? Did this turn out the way you wanted it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heyyyyyy there! So, this chapter starts where the last one left off. The beginning of the dinner is in this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and if I did, Santana would be a track runner lol not a cheerio.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Alright, lasagna… check. Mashed potatoes… Damn it, I forgot to get them from the store." Quinn mumbled to herself. She opened the oven and pulled the platter of lasagna out and placed it on the stove. She hears footsteps behind her and turns to see Santana walking through the threshold of the kitchen.

"Ohh, something's smellin' good." Santana smiled.

"Yeah, I decided to whip out some of my famous three cheese lasagna. It's been a while since I cooked some."

"Well, you better make a lot because I'm definitely gonna eat it." The latina laughed walking to the side of the blonde.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Santana peered over all the food. "Looks like you have everything down. You have anything else you need help with?"

"Umm… yeah, why don't you straighten up the dining room for me; I haven't quite gotten that far yet." She said.

"Alright." As she made her way to the dining room she glanced at her phone, noticing it was well pass three o'clock. "Quinn, where's Mercedes? Wasn't she supposed to be here like almost an hour ago?"

The blonde peeped her head around the corner. "Her class had some weird cat incident which caused class to run a little later than usual." She giggled. "She should be here soon."

The girl quirked an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"One of the students got scratched up in the face. Bruh, I was weak as fuck when she told me."

Santana shook her head. "And that's why I hate cats." She mumbled. Lord Tubbington was perched up on one of the chairs beside the table when the girl made the comment. He tilted his furry head to the side. Smiling, she said, "Except you Tubbs." The little-big kitten has grown on her for the past few years. "Oh wait, Quinn, you didn't give me the plates and everything!" She yells.

Rushing to the table, the blonde practically pushes the plates into her hands. "I totally forgot to pick out what I should wear!" She panicked wide eyed.

"Whoa whoa, okay. I'll help you-."

"You have to help me! And please not anything red. Her grandmother has this super…"

"Q?"

"…She totally hates the color red. She says it's the color from the devil. I totally don't get what the big deal is though! Cedes told me one time that…" Quinn rambled.

"Quinn!" Santana exclaimed.

"Oh my-. Stop yelling Santana...jeez. And why are you still standing here, you said you would help me find something decent to wear?! Dude this dinner is going to be a disaster- her grandmother is still gonna hate me. I'm just… ugh! What the fuck is life? Why am I so nervous? Santana I'm so NERVOUS!-"

The latina grabbed the sides of Quinn's face. "LUCY! Shut the fuck up!" Wide neon green eyes locked onto brown. "Breathe."

A certain scent caught the blonde's nose and she darted downstairs to the door. Before the person could do anything, she swung the door open. "Hey."

Mercedes lifted an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" The girl walked in, planting a small kiss on Quinn's lips. "Oooh, and what smells so good?"

The blonde watched her mate walk to the kitchen. "Um, it's just the lasagna I cooked for later tonight." She said in a small voice.

Mercedes turned to the girl. The blonde was rubbing her hands together and clenching her jaw- something she usually did when she was anxious or nervous. "Why are you-?"

"Oh good, you're here." Santana interjected, walking into the kitchen. "This girl has totally gone crazy. I thought she was good, but guess I was wrong. I'm gonna go finish setting the table, but _please_ help her find something to wear; that's what she's kind of worrying about."

Mercedes chuckled and gazed at Quinn. "Is it my grandmother that's making you so jumpy?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay. You don't have to be so nervous babe. She already likes you and I don't see what the big deal is." She said taking her hand. The two walked upstairs to Mercedes' room. She gently pushed the girl towards her bed. "I'll get you something, you just sit down."

"Yeah." There was a small pause between them before Quinn spoke again. "Did your class end better than it started?" She chuckled.

"I guess you can say that… I lowkey didn't want to go back to class. Once I heard that girl scream, I swear it shook my nerves a little. The cat wasn't even that big." She shrugged.

"That reminds me of that time when you got scared because a squirrel ran into the house through the back door."

Mercedes turned her head around the corner of the closet and looked pointedly at her mate, "Okay, but who left the back door open though?"

The blonde paused, "Hm, touché…"

After a few minutes of playful banter and Mercedes searching her closet for an outfit for Quinn, things started to turn serious. The conversation about Brittany and Santana's relationship caught the attention of the shorter girl as she took a seat in her desk chair. "So how do you think Brittany is really doing though? I mean, things can't really be that hard between them…can it?"

Quinn shrugged. "Well you have to remember that they've never really been apart for so long. When Britt and I went on summer vacation, that's different; her being overseas or somewhere we can't get in contact with her at that instant moment is something both Santana and Brittany have to get used to. We can hear each other in our heads yeah, but it's a relief to actually see the person to make sure they're okay."

"Oh true. I wish I was here earlier when y'all had video chatted- it has been some time since I've spoken to her face to face." Mercedes stood and walked back to her closet. "I don't know how they do it. I can't have you way across in another country- I need my baby right here with me." She smiled.

"And I will always be here when you need me." The blonde walked to the girl and hugged her tightly, laying a line of kisses there until she reached plump lips. She took a tug at her bottom lip with her teeth and pulled the girl closer to her.

Mercedes pulled away with a moan. "Wait wait, we need to get ready for later." She chuckled. "So, you go back downstairs to finish everything up.

"Oh I can go downstairs." The blonde smirked, backing the girl towards the bed.

"Q… I-." She tried, her resolve sinking.

"Babe I'll be quick, you know I will. I just want you so bad right now." She groaned gently laying the girl on the bed.

Mercedes was about to comment when her breathing picked up as the girl's piercing neon green eyes locked onto hers and a low growl ran through her ears. She felt small tug in her gut. "Shit, five minutes okay?"

Quinn smirked. "That's all I need."

* * *

Mercedes and Quinn were standing in the middle of the living room doing some last minute touch ups before Mercedes' parents and grandmother got to the place. "Ok…" Quinn stood up straight from adjusting the table. "So how do I look?" She asked skeptically.

The shorter girl simply smiled and raised her hand to run through her choppy blonde hair.

Unfortunately, the blonde took the non-verbal response as something bad. "What? The blue is too bright isn't it? Crap I knew I should've worn the-." She was cut off when a pair of thick lips smashed into hers.

Once Mercedes felt the girl respond, she pulled away. "You look really _really_ stunning in that shirt, and I love how these pants hang just right on your hips." She purred. The blonde smirked and moved closer to her mate. The predatory gaze she received made her shiver with anticipation. Quinn would have responded, however the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted their moment. Mercedes turned to look at the door while the other girl groaned. She turned back and gave her one last lingering kiss on the lips, "Later okay?" and walked to the door.

Quinn watched the girl walk away not without noticing the natural sway to the girl's hips. 'Damn' she thought. The door swung open and the next thing she knew she and Mercedes were attacked with death grip hugs and sweet kisses. A kind smile grew on her face as her mate's parents greeted her with such kindness.

"Ohh I miss you both so much! How is everything? Are your classes going good?" Liana asked squeezing her daughter's hands.

"Everything is going okay, what have y'all been up too?" Mercedes said.

"Oh you know, a little this a little that, nothing much. My company has been trying to branch out into other states so travelling has kinda got an old man run down." Her father laughed.

"Yeah I bet. Hey lets go ahead to the table, I know y'all probably hungry."

Quinn giggled. "I sure am."

The shorter girl glanced to her and smiled. While walking to the table she looked around and her eyebrows furrowed. "Where's gramma?"

Liana turned to her daughter with a grim look and leaned more towards her. "She's on the phone with your cousin Richard. His wife is giving him some problems; it's like recently all they do is argue and argue." Mercedes tilted her head in confusion. "Not to mention they have a baby on the way. They've been bugging about that too." Quinn on the other hand, while talking to Mercedes' father, couldn't help but listen in on their conversation once she saw the odd look on her mates face.

"Well, I hope things work out. They shouldn't be so stressed; they have a baby on the way." Mercedes responded.

"That's what your gramma has been saying to him." Before Mercedes could respond, in walked her grandmother through the front door. If you didn't know her real age, you would think the woman wouldn't past the age of 50. There were only small wrinkles that showed around her face and her light chocolate brown eyes still had so much light inside of them. The strands of grey hair that lay upon her head blended perfectly with her dark brown hair. The woman shook her head whilst putting her phone into her purse. When she looked up, a graceful smiled cover upon her lips. "Well well, if it isn't Bonnie and Clyde." She chuckled. The older woman gave Mercedes and Quinn the nickname since they met because they became inseparable ever since.

Mercedes walked past her mother to the woman and enveloped her into a gentle hug. "Hey gramma, how have you been?!"

"Well you know what they say- can't complain; I've been getting up there if you know what I mean." She said with her thick Jamaican accent. She saw the blonde sitting at the table with a light grin on her face. "And you come over here and give gramma some love."

Quinn rose from her seat and walked to the woman. "Hey gramma G." G was short for Gina. As they pulled away from the embrace, Quinn felt her nerves slightly calm.

"You've been taking care of my pumpkin right? I don't wanna have to come up here with my squad little gyal." She teased.

"Haha of course I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Quinn said lovingly. She felt her mate's hand slide into her own and felt her heart swell.

Her grandmother slightly nodded and started to walk towards the table where her son was sitting. "Oh I sure hope so. You care for her so much Quinn and Mercedes I wouldn't let this one get away. True young love is so hard to come by these days; it's like they don't take their morals into consideration anymore."

They were all sat down at the table chatting about the current events and everything that was going. Quinn was happy that Mercedes' family seemed content and comfortable about herself being involved in the shorter girl's life. She just hoped that would continue for as long as she and Mercedes were together and beyond.

"Hey, where's your other two friends Mercedes, I thought they lived here too?" Her grandmother asked.

"Oh you mean Santana and Brittany?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Well remember Brittany is away right now because of military; she just shipped out about three or four months ago. And Santana is actually upstairs. She's working on a big project with one of her classmates… she texted me saying she isn't going to be able to make it down here for dinner tonight but to tell you all she said hello." She said apologetically.

Realization donned on the woman. "Oh that's okay. Well I wish Brittany the best- hopefully I see her soon and tell Santana I said hello."

"Ok." After a brief pause, Mercedes glanced at Quinn quickly catching her eye before looking back towards her grandmother. "Gramma I have a question about something and I want to know your opinion."

Gina looked up caught her granddaughter's eye. "Oh ok well." She started to rise in her seat.

"Oh no, you don't have to get up mom and dad can hear it too."

The woman sat down and sighed. "Alright then, what's the question?"

"Um… I know you said you don't really pay attention to the supernatural world, but I was just wondering." Linda and her husband looked at each other and then to Quinn. They knew where this conversation was headed. "Do you know those stories about werewolves and vampires… o- or spirits?"

Gina noticed the look of apprehension across the blonde's face and furrowed her eyebrows.

..

.

.

.

 **Soooo there it is. Where do y'all think the conversation is headed? I'm glad I got this chapter out and I am working on the third one right now. Alright, Read &Review, ask any questions you have. **

**See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so this is chapter 3 and I have something planned at the end so you'll just have to wait and see…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Gina slowly inhaled and looked across at the couple. "Well this certainly is random…" She nervously chuckled. "What about them?"

Quinn shrugged and licked her lips. "Um, do you think that those beings are real?"

The woman shook her head, as far as the supernatural world goes, I really don't take the time to try and mix into those theories. Now I do, however, believe in demons. Other than that, I honestly don't know."

"Okay, well gramma what if they were real?" Mercedes questioned.

"Mercy, you know I despise talking of the supernatural. But to answer your question, I wouldn't want to come into arms distance to any of those...those _things_." Quinn internally cringed at that. "Vampires, werewolves…just another way to name demons. Hell would freeze over before I see one. Good thing it's just made up."

"That's what I said too…" Mumbled Mercedes' dad. Her mom quickly elbowed him in the side and shushed him.

"What was that?" Gina asked turning to him.

"Nothing momma." He quickly dismissed.

After eyeing him suspiciously Gina turned back to her granddaughter. "Look, what does this have to do with anything? I'm sure whatever you have to say has nothing to do with this." Mercedes opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. "Come on child, out with it, its fine."

"Quinn is a werewolf…" She said- eyes closed. The blonde beside her blinked with a blank face and stared at the woman. It was silent for a moment until a small giggle erupted from Gina's lips and she stared back at the couple. It took her moment to realize that she was the only one at the table laughing as she looked to her son and daughter in law. Liana cleared her throat halfheartedly and looked anywhere but to her mother in law.

"I'm sorry?" Gina said unsure of the sudden silence. "I mean this isn't true. Very random if you ask me…"

Mercedes swallowed. "Well grandma it is true-"

"Are you going to tell me the real issue here? I mean, I'm getting a little anxious." Gina said with finality.

Liana took a deep breath. "Mercedes let me…" She gently put her hand out to silence her daughter from speaking any further then turned to Gina. "Okay um… You know my friend Maribel, right Gina?"

"Yes."

"Well, when I first met her I thought she was just a normal woman, you know? I mean, we both live a wonderful life with a good spouse and children; we're both hard-working women. It wasn't until later on in the years just a little bit before she gave birth to her first child that she told me she was a little different." Maribel and Liana are best friends, even throughout some of college. Liana and her family had to move away for some time during the years she was in college, but when she came back, it was as if nothing changed.

Gina lifted an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by a little different?"

"It runs in Maribel's family and-"

"What runs in her family?"

"The werewolf gene." She paused to gauge her reaction. When she saw her face was still blank, she continued. "At first I didn't believe her but then she showed me personally. After that it was hard to not believe her… It was weird; I kind of had to adjust to the fact that my best friend could do all sorts of things humans could never really do and how much baggage comes with being a werewolf."

Gina looked to Quinn with a raised eyebrow. "And you have this so called gene too? It runs in your family?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes."

"Mercedes you know about this?"

"Yes. I've known for a very long time. I just thought that you should know, because I didn't want to hide it from you anymore and-"

Gina shook her head. "No."

Mercedes tilted her head and stared. "What do you mean no?"

"What I mean is I think you'd be better off keeping this a secret… I mean, there are a lot of things that I've accepted, but out of the craziest things I've heard today, this takes the cake." Gina stood from her chair. "I'm ready to go. Marcus, Liana, can you please take me back to the hotel? You both can believe this crap, but I won't."

Mercedes' father stood from his chair lightly grasping his mother's elbow. "Momma please hear them out."

"What is there to hear Marcus? It's obvious that this girl has somehow hypnotized your daughter into thinking that such demonic things are real." She snapped. "For all I know, Quinn could be into some cult or something."

It was Quinn's turn to stand. "Now wait, I'm not into some cult; if you just let us elaborate-"

Liana chuckled humorlessly looking away to a wall. "Elaborate? Oh like what, she got you sacrificing goats too?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Okay, you are taking this out of hand." She pointed.

"You have all these crazy things going through my granddaughter's head, speaking about werewolves, vampires, etc... And you think this is okay!? You must be crazy."

"What about what Liana just said then? She crazy then too huh?"

Gina shrugged. "Well I wouldn't put it past her. Mercedes wasn't even thinking about this kind of dumbness until you came along."

Mercedes snaked her hand into Quinn's hand noticing the girl clearly getting irate. "I've known for a very long time about Quinn and Maribel. You just happened to find out at this point in time because my mom and I told you. Had we not said anything, you would've probably noticed something down the line and be so confused."

The blonde stood walking towards the door. "I think you should leave. You're beginning to insult us and I won't stand for it." She said opening it.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Gina clenched her jaw and picked up her purse. "Alright, fine… But don't call me when Quinn decides to use you as a sacrifice next."

Quinn's eye twitched. _The hell is she talking about?_ She thought. Marcus and Liana gathered their things. When Gina walked outside, Liana scoffed. "I'm sorry about dinner honey." She said to Mercedes. "But don't worry, she'll come around."

Mercedes just shook her head. "Yeah I guess." The two parents bid their 'I love you's' and 'goodbye's' to the couple and walked out.

Quinn walked to Mercedes after closing the door. "Hey." She said softly. The blonde wrapped her arms around the girl and sighed. "How about you go sit down while I clean up in the kitchen, okay?"

Mercedes shook her head, leaning her head on her mate's shoulder. "Can you bring me some ice cream when you're done?"

Quinn placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Yeah sure."

Once the blonde had come back into the living room, she had found Mercedes asleep on the couch, so she decided to go ahead and nap too.

* * *

It was now around 10 o'clock and the couple was slumped in bed encased in silence except for the small drops of rain that lightly hit the windows.

"What are we supposed to do?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "Just wait it out."

"Well, I mean... What are we supposed to do if she doesn't accept you? Especially us both being what we are?"

"Who. Who we are." The blonde interjects. "This just reminds of one of the many talks we've had while we were in high school when we first got together. We are the same people we were three years ago when we were in high school and we'll be the same when we have mini quinncedes babies running around that like to poke fun at me because of the small couple of wrinkles I'll have from dealing with their crazy asses. One change of our DNA won't change that I am Lucy Quinn Fabray and you are Mercedes Channel Jones." Quinn pressed light kisses across Mercedes neck to her cheek. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mercedes turned until she was facing her. "I guess she'll come around then huh?"

"Yes babe. If your grandmother truly cares for you, she will accept us as we are." The blonde reassured.

Mercedes gave her a grateful smile and leaned in for a quick peck in which Quinn gladly returned. "What would I do without you?"

Smirking, Quinn shrugged. "Probably chill on the couch with Brittany for the rest of your life crying over pretty little liars." She mocked.

"Ok whatever, that show will have your emotions all over the place and screaming every episode. Even Britt can vouch for me on that one." Mercedes reasoned.

"Yeah yeah I guess."

The shorter girl smiled and sat up to straddle the girl. "You know, I just realized something..."

Quinn locked eyes with the girl. "And what is that?"

The girl ran her fingers across the thin green shirt the blonde was wearing. "We didn't get to finish what we started earlier, did we?" She replied.

Quinn playfully narrowed her eyes at her mate and placed he hands behind her hands. "Oh really?" Giggling, Mercedes leaned forward until her lips were almost touching the pair of soft lips under hers.

"Yep." She closed the rest of the space and took the blonde's lip between her own, sure to nibble on it. They kissed languidly, each kiss filled with passion and yearning; there could be a tornado outside and they'd still be stuck in their own world. The hand that disappeared inside of Quinn's shirt started to push it over her stomach, tracing the abs that Mercedes loved to feel. Quinn's eyes flashed from her regular hazel to piercing neon green.

As if a switch went off in her head, one moment she had soft hands massaging her golden locks and now she found herself ripping off a pair of panties from chocolate thighs her lips are delicately licking.

"Mmm, stop teasing." The dark skinned girl moaned.

Quinn threw the drenched underwear behind her head and moved up the girl's body to assist her with taking off her shirt. "You're so sexy baby." Tongues collided and sensual growls filled the air, both girls looking to undress each other as quick as possible. Quinn shoved her boxers to the bottom of the bed lied on top. The tip of her dick slid through Mercedes' wet folds. "Fuck."

She grounded her hips against the girl, making the later growl against her lips. "You better fuck me right now Q." She demanded.

"You want it baby?" Quinn teased. She slipped just the tip in before pulling out.

"Ugh yess..."

Quinn did it again except she didn't pull out and pulled Mercedes close. "I'm gonna make you feel so good." The closer she got, the further she sank into Mercedes' wet pussy.

Mercedes felt her heartbeat speed. The intense eye contact made her clench around her mates dick.

"I want you to lose control." She breathed. Suddenly, Quinn wrapped an arm around one of her thighs and thrust with intense power. "Yeah baby, again."

Warm walls pulled her in as she slid out only to thrust in again. Quinn started off with slow, deep thrusts. "This how you like it?"

"I love it."

Thrust. "I know." Thrust. "You do." Thrust. Mercedes didn't know what to do with her hands so she settled with the blonde's back. "Tell me how much you love it."

The small command caught Mercedes of guard a little but turned her on even more. Quinn wasn't really one for dirty talk, but she doesn't mind. "You make me feel. So fuckin much." The sound of heated skin hitting together, the bed creaking and their impending orgasm had both taking shattered breathes. "I love it when you hit my spot over and over baby."

Quinn sped up, seeing the swarm of brown eyes change to topaz. "I'm gonna make sure you can't walk in the morning."

"Harder."

As the thrusts got harder, head thrown to the side, mouth agape, Mercedes lifted her hips to meet Quinn's; firm thighs wrapped her hips and the blonde sat up until her hands were on either side of Mercedes head. She started to dip her hips lower forming figure-eights. More of her mates juices started to run along her lower abs and legs. "Damn...you ready to come for me Mercy?" Quinn could feel the girl's walls clenching her tight as she pushed and pulled.

"Fuck...f-fuck!" She screamed. "Baby I gotta come!" Her eyebrows furrowed as blood rushed to the coil within her that was pulling so tight. "Ugh."

"Shit."

Whatever she was beginning to say caught in her throat as she gripped Quinn's forearms, leaving long deep scratches.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Her thighs quivered and clinged to Quinn as if her life depended on it.

This only made the blonde so much more eager to see her girl explode again. "Ugh...damn." She hiked up one leg over her shoulder and bit into thigh beside her head, slowing her thrusts. "One more baby."

Mercedes shook her head. "I can't."

Quinn dipped lower nipping at her neck. This caused Mercedes to flutter around her dick. "I know this pussy want it." She coaxed as they made eye contact.

Her breathing started to pick up again. Quinn's thrusts caught up to her and brought her that good kind of pain. "Fuck baby." She leaned up against the headboard.

"Uh uh, don't run from daddy." Quinn pulled her closer keeping her eyes on the pair she loved so much.

"Oh shit..."

"Baby..." Quinn sighed and sped her thrusts.

Mercedes grabbed the back if her neck and pulled her for a breath taking kiss. They both hissed, moaned and growled at each other as both of them were about to tumble over. "Ohh!"

"I'm gonna come so hard!" Quinn's even rhythm started to diminish, beginning her own climax.

"Quinn! Yess, shit!" Mercedes screamed.

"Damn baby." Quinn felt her girl squeeze around her one last time before she shivered as she let go. The blonde rolled to the side and exhaled feeling her heart rate racing. She looked to Mercedes realizing the girl was halfway passed out. She looked to the lamp desk eyeing the drawer that held the smallest item that could change their relationship for the better. She smiled when she felt her mate mold into her, sliding her body to cuddle with hers.

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes to see it was still dark outside. She looked to the clock and saw it was in fact really early in the morning- 2:45 a.m. to be exact. Making sure not to move too much, she slipped her hand across to the drawer and opened it to reach in. The girl pulled out a velvet small squared box and opened it. The celtic 14k white gold diamond ring stared back at her as she pulled it out and slowly placing it upon Mercedes left ring finger.

"I love you, so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Quinn placed a kiss onto the girl's forehead and slid the velvet box back in the drawer. When she felt Mercedes move a little closer, she just pulled her close and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Well well, here it is! If you want to look up how the ring looks, just search it on google. Review, tell me how you feeling. Was the smut ok, I'm not usually good at writing it haha.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	4. Must Read

A/N: sorry y'all this isn't an update, I just want to let you all know that I am shipping to boot camp and I won't be able to update for at least three months. I couldn't update before because I was trying to get everything situated before I leave And I worked throughout the week. So I'm really really sorry, I know a lot of you wanted this finished already (I did too), but prioritizing is a must. So, I will talk to you all then!


End file.
